Truth in the Flame
by MysticalShadowsEnchantress
Summary: Old man, he isn't someone he would be interested in love, and I don't seem to have time for it. So can you stop telling me that he talks about me. Stop saying he looks at me. Stop saying he likes me. Because I don't like him. Even if it's a lie. Zuku x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo, new story idea! Because I have become a rabbid Avatar: The Last Airbender fan. And of course, have become a Zuko fangirl! NOSUPRISETHEREI`MSURE! So for now, I am introducing the lovely female who shall be paired with this angsty teen.  
**

* * *

**Name**: Xiao Hui Fang

**Age**: 16 - 17

**Info**: Contrary to the majority of her people, she tended not to lose her temper often; however, many people believed she did, for she never would never refuse a fight. It didn't matter who her opponent or challenger was, because she would always accept and do the best she could, within her power and limits, to win. Opinionated and strong, she tended to share what she thought with others, and had no restraints on her beliefs. She was a bit on the untameable side, but she wasn't one to be hot-headed or stupid.  
Although she was rather nice, under the surface, she tended to appear apathetic to those around her. When spoken to, she took a sarcastic way in words; but she wasn't cruel, or power hungry, like many people around her. She just knew what she wanted, and how to get it.

**Nation**: Fire

**Description**: Standing at a bit over five foot seven, with her head held high, she had an impressive presence. The almost royal purple hair, pulled into a long braid behind her back, pulled out of the braid to fall in short layers around her face. The locks tended to compliment the mahogany shade of her eyes, and soften up the harsh look of concentration on her face. However, at the same time, they emphasized the elegance of her neck and the slight tan of her skin.  
The garment she wore was a bright, intense red; the trimmings around the cuffs of the sleeves and the neck were a warm golden hue. There were two frogs fastened down the front of the tunic, stopping at the wide brown sash that wrapped around her upper torso, right beneath the bust. The design of the clothing itself was interesting, for one sleeve was short, while the other was long. The long sleeve was implemented on purpose, to hide the burn mark on her arm. The top dipped in the neckline to form a v, and the cut out around the bust revealed a perfect circle of flesh. The shape of the neck was nearly mimicked at the bottom, where the garment fell in a long strand of fabric to her knees, with the hips showing, but covered by a pair of brown trousers that came to her mid thigh.  
The only other things she normally had on her person were a pair of black boots, which came up to right below her knee, and her black gloves. The black gloves matched the outfit in that the cuff was once again trimmed in a golden tone. She also almost always had her katana; a relatively long sword, with a basic black handle. However, the black handle was decorated with strands of red, wrapping around the hilt and stopping once the blade began. The holster for the katana was similar to the hilt, with the same decoration.


	2. Book One: Reminiscing

**NIHIHIHIHI! 8DDDD I have finally had time to write a chapter for this story. Now, it might suck. But don`t kill me, i`m on a come back, people! D LOVE ME DAMMIT!**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Avatar. ... But if I owned the firenation ... =u =  
**

**Book One: Reminiscing  
**

* * *

_"Girls are weird!" "Zuko honey, your sister was just trying to play with you." "She could play with someone else! She`s a girl!"_

_His mother sighed, laughing silently at the way her son expressed himself. He was so lively when it came to doing so, it was something she enjoyed of his persona. He was childish at times, and easy to influence sometimes, but he was her son - and she loved him dearly. Her daughter was a different story, but that was another story. She didn`t want to dwell on her daughter much. There were things about that child that she didn`t understand. A girl her age would never say the things she does. Of course, she believed it was only a way to reach her fathers expectations. Ah. The father of her children. A powerful man indeed. Would it be powerful, or feared? Maybe both. None other than the firelord himself. Feared, Powerful, Supreme._

_"Mom! Are you listening to me?"_

_She snapped back to reality. She needed to stop doing that. Spacing out while her son spoke to her. "I'm sorry, Zuko. What was that?" She smiled gently, looking down at his pouting face. How could she ignore a face like that? It would be impossible to do so. He had a handsome face, and she knew he would grow up to be quite a handsome boy. She was sure the girls would swoon over him, and he would find a fitting one. _

_"-bending." She shook her head and blinked. She did it again. And of course he noticed because he frowned deeply, crossing his arms and looking aside as he mumbled. "You did it again!" He stomped his foot and looked up at her once more. She blinked again before reaching out and rustling his hair. He cringed lightly and wrinkled his nose in displeasure. She knew he hated it when she did that, but she couldn't heap it. "Mom!" He whined, like always. She chuckled again, and gave him a soft smile. "I'm sorry, Zuko. Care to repeat that again for me?" She knew he was getting frustrated by the way he looked at her. "I SAID, Azula shouldn't even be allowed to do firebending! She's dangerous!" With that, she had to agree with. She would have never said this, but her daughter was a monster. Why did she turn out the way she did, she wasn't really sure. It pained her to see her act in such a way, but what could she do?_

_She stopped for a moment, and turned to her son as a small grin came across her features. "You say girls are weird, Zuko dear ... but I don't think you put down - in that category ~" She cooed as she watched his face turn a slightly different color. Was he embarrassed, or flustered? He looked aside and mumbled incoherently and she laughed. "- is different! S - She isn't like Azula and her gang of freaks..." Had she hit a soft spot? She wondered if her son had feelings for the young girl, but he would never tell her, of course. She smiled again, and put her hand on the back of his neck - guiding him gently with her. "Say, why don't we go see what the chefs are cooking, mm?" "Heh, alright, mom!"_

_

* * *

_

The fire swayed in a calm movement, like liquid waters of hues consisting of red and orange. He breathed in deeply before letting the air escape his nostrils. Then repeated the same action once more. Breathing. Something that was very important to his teachings. Something he had to master before he could advance in his gift. Not only did it help with control, but it brought him moments of peace. Moments in which he could remember old times. Recollect on what has been lost, and what has been forgotten.

His amber eyes opened slowly, taking in his surroundings. It was all a moments piece, before his bedroom door was opened. "Zuko! ... My favorite nephew ~" Ah ... he knew something was off already by the way the old man standing at the door sounded. What could have possibly gone wrong? Whatever he had to say - he could handle it. He was calm. Collected. Nothing could break his state. "What is it, uncle?" He asked. He was cool. Nothing could disturb the peace he had. "... We lost track of the Avatar."

...

Except that.

* * *

**you guys know how i love to start with really. really short chapters and then get somewhat longer. yeah. anyhow, don't expect reviews so far, since this has just started and i wanna get going to the other chapter.**

**so so so, hope you stay tuned! 3  
**


End file.
